Trinova Technologies
Trinova Technologies, known as Trinova or TT, is a large and influential faction operating from station [[TT Maginot Base|TT Maginot]] in the LvD Galaxies. It is a founding member of the Union of Intergalactic States. Description Trinova Technologies was once the result of a merger between Nova Fleet Dynamics and Trident Industries on December 20th, 2315. Both factions bought years of experience to the table, and are skilled in engineering. Their stated goal is to benefit and educate the universal community as a whole, however after the Trident element left and took several influential NFD members with them, Trinova took on a decidedly more militaristic tone. TNT, despite suffering the loss of fully half their populace in the separation of Trident, has slowly recovered and now surpasses its former self. Fleet Main article: Ships manufactured by Nova Fleet Dynamics; Ships fielded by the UIS Design Philosophy Trinovan ships follow a variety of philosophies, with a number of ships and variants geared towards combating a wide variety of foes, should the need arise. Trinovan forward teams are known to assemble scout vessels and stations on the spot to pave the way for more well-designed ships to come in later. Demographs Ethnicity Human The vast majority of pre-split Trinova was made up of humans who had emigrated to the Outlands. Approximately 420 million humans resided onboard large Trinova stations and colony vessels across the Outlands, with most (280 million) concentrated in the SS Galaxies as of March 2316. Around 150 million human settlers were inherited from Trident, the rest from NFD. After the split, Trinova remnant populations were estimated at approx. 230 million across all colonies. Other races The remainder (150 million) of pre-split Trinova was made up of an assortment of races. The unique mix of races had given rise to a diverse fleet, as all the different races strive to build the best ships for Trinova. With the split these races had all but gone. However, due to recent relaxation of immigration quotas, the Trinovan non-human population is estimated to be closer to 320 million. (12 million synthetic, 145 million bipedal, 3 million telepath, 105 million gene-spliced, and 55 million Vaygr refugees.) Population The total population across all of pre-split Trinova's territories and holdings was approximately 570 million, with over 300 million residing in the SS Galaxies as of March 2316. About a third of the population worked in the construction and research sectors, developing new ships and technologies. Another third were in military service, within Trinova's Army and Star Navy. Trinova's Star Navy was among the most ethnically diverse military forces in the Outlands. After the split, Trinova shrunk to a mere 230 million souls, and those numbers stayed steady for a good deal of time afterwards. Recently, however, Trinovan officials have been enacting a variety of population boosting campaigns through relaxed immigration quotas and tax breaks for those looking to start a family. The Trinovan population has seen a sharp rise over the past few months, surpassing its pre-split population on September 2317. This rise shows no signs of stopping, as Trinovan officials estimate the next census will produce numbers well over 700 million. Income The average income for Trinova citizens was approx. G$123,000 (Galactic Credits) per annum. Trinova has an unequal but slowly-improving wealth distribution, with most enlisted military service personnel earning just G$55,200 per annum. Trinova Civil Government has taken steps to address this. Crime Crime statistics do not yet exist for Trinova, however based on Trident and NFD's crime statistics for 2315, there is a steadily increasing 8.1% crime rate, mainly white collar crimes and bribery within Corinth Station, as well as racially motivated attacks on recent immigrants into the Trinovan city-stations. Politics Government The current CEO of Trinova Technologies is FlyingDebris. Trinova used to be lead by a Triumvirate of FlyingDebris, Jake Lancia, and Creeper God, however Jake left along with many members of Trinova to create the newly revived Trident Foundries and Creeper God faded into inactivity. Foreign Relations Trinova allows and even encourages embassies of foreign powers. The Thryn Monarchy, Order of Bogatyrs, and the Dovan Empire have embassies within New Alexandria Station. Recently, a rejuvenated Trinovan military command has been pushing for more aggressive foreign relations. Military Trinova maintains an extensive military force, even after the split. Its two main branches, the Marines and the Stellar Navy, work together to defend Trinova, its allies, and other neutral powers. Other branches of the Trinova Military included the Guardian Fleet and the Posterity Fleet. Recently, a number of auxiliary fleets have been drafted into service as general purpose vessels. Trinova's military is a battle-hardened force and has seen action in many wars and conflicts in the last four years. Economy Overview Trinova has a strong economic base, worth an estimated G$75 trillion per annum and fuelled primarily by mining, shipbuilding and trade. The addition of Trident's former industrial base had served to make Trinova more efficient in the months in which Trident was a part of the faction, which had contributed to it's steady rise in economic power. Laissez-Faire capitalism is a major driving force in Trinova society; privately-owned companies are the norm, with only essentials like power companies funded by the Government. Tourism Tourism in Trinovan-held worlds and stations is relatively common, what Trinova lacks in natural beauty it makes up for with artificial constructs on system-wide scales as well as a thriving art, music and fashion scene. Some of the larger stations, such as New Alexandria. Maginot, and Corinth get thousands of visitors every day; many of which are there for art galleries or trading. History 2315 In late December, Trident Industries leader Jake Lancia held talks with Nova Fleet Dynamics leader FlyingDebris about working closer together, which eventually led to the two factions merging to form the single political entity Trinova Technologies. All assets in all galaxies the two factions inhabited were absorbed into the new faction. 2316 In early January, the new faction began set-up operations in the SS Galaxies in preparation for a major offensive there, which unfortunately never happened. The faction was attacked early in it's life in SS by The First Order though, and had to defend itself vigorously to fend off the threat. In mid-2316, Trinova set up a small presence in the GenXNova Galaxies. FlyingDebris took a Hidatsa-class against a NeoMilennium Akula-class piloted by NM member Strategist. After bringing the NM ship to the brink of destruction, the Hidatsa warped out. Afterwards, Trinova forces located and destroyed several abandoned Vaygr Empire facilities and planets, including one which allegedly contained hordes of materials. An Order of Bogatyrs member attempted to board a Trinova miner in the NASS Galaxies. The member was captured in a glass display case. Upon hearing this, OOB sent a fleet to the Trinova homebase in an attempt to free him, which was destroyed after a failed boarding attempt. The incident was decided to not be grounds for a war declaration. Arstotzkan Federation ships then attacked the Order of Bogatyrs homebase, destroying a miner, killing Bogdan, and demanding tribute. A Trinova task force consisting of two Rockhopper-class Frigates warped to the Bogatyr homebase and the lead Rockhopper began firing on the Arstotzkan battlegroup. All but the second Rockhopper and one Arstotzkan picket sustained some degree of damage. The Arstotzkan ships were ordered by their fleet commander to exit the system after the second Rockhopper arrived and began to engage. Trinova Technologies then launched multiple assaults using a cloaked ship armed with warheads on Vaygr positions in the Bitminery Galaxies, disarming a number of defence stations and temporarily disabling a ship and capturing a blueprint of the Vaygr Intruder-class as well as destroying a Vaygr Spook-class scout while using warheads attached to a cloaker. The cloaker sustained moderate damage, but escaped relatively intact. Trinova then launched more assaults on Vaygr positions on Bitminery, capturing a Cyclops-class blueprint and rendering the remaining Vaygr defence stations impotent. Trinova then attacked and disabled the remaining Vaygr stations excluding the homebase using a warhead cloaker. Vaygr left the Bitminery Galaxies shortly after, with Trinova hailing that as an unofficial victory. A massive 3 way fleet battle then broke out in the strategic yellow supergiant Caris system in the NASS Galaxies between the Arstotzkan Federation, Trinova Technologies, and Order of the Bogatyrs. All sides took heavy damage to their fleets through normal combat and after Arstotzkan leader Comr4de lured the Trinova fleet into the system’s star. After over an hour of fighting, Arstotzka declared victory via enemy withdrawal. In July, Mortarian Legion, OOB and Trinova Technologies agreed to a battle in the LvD Galaxies. Upon the agreed time, and the unexpected arrival of fellow Odium faction Vaygr to fight alongside Mortarian, the factions involved waited some time for Trinova to show up. After becoming impatient, TwoNiner of ML attempted to contact FlyingDebris without a response, before eventually discovering after almost an hour that the entire TNT fleet, without informing anyone, had decided to not show up to the battle, in spite of them agreeing to the time and assisting in the battle arrangement. After giving up on trying to get Trinova to show up, ML fought OOB alone and defeated them, taking no casualties. Soon after, ML commended OOB for being extremely patient and honourable, and denounced TNT, stating that “FlyingDebris was completely un-remorseful for not informing anyone of Trinova’s absence” Due to internal conflict triggered mainly by the unremorseful attitude of FlyingDebris as well as the treatment of their fellow Trident men, in late July, the Trident portion of TNT left Trinova and reformed under the Trident Foundries banner, led by Jake Lancia. Several former NFD members also left, mainly for other reasons. Trinova then attacked and killed Trident Foundries member therimmer96 inside Trident Foundries territory in the LvD Galaxies, nearly starting a war. The war was however avoided thanks to some exceptional diplomacy from the Trident side. In August, Trinova followed Formiden Colonial Mandate and Trident into the TAW Galaxies. FlyingDebris stole a Warlock-class Covert Ops from Vaygr and set a trap to attempt to kill the original pilot, however Vaygr member RedAlert_007 avoided the trap. A Trinova Technologies operative then boarded and captured a Vaygr warhead bomber. FCM and Trinovan forces then launched repeated attacks on the Vaygr Empire, crippling and destroying multiple claim stations, and destroying ships hidden in deep space. Trinovan forces also destroyed a sizeable destroyer detachment consisting of eleven Opposer-class destroyers. Trinova and Trident forces had several joint operations in the TAW Galaxies with the Trinova ship [[TTS Blue Ridge|TTS Blue Ridge]] (Hidatsa-class) and the Trident vessels [[TRV Excelsior CV-2004|TRV Excelsior]] (Brawler-class) and [[TRV York CV-2005|TRV York]] (Eris-class), destroying several claim stations, drone fleets and orchestrating the theft of a Synch-Tron Corporation (a vassal of Vaygr) cargo vessel. In September, the Union of Intergalactic States (UIS) was formed by Trident Foundries, Trinova Technologies, the Aesthetican Navy, RedEagle, and the Aethi Imperium. The Formiden Colonial Mandate requested to join shortly afterwards and was voted in by the Union’s council. 2317 In mid-March, Trinova joined Trident in setting up in the FCM-claimed LCB Galaxies in preparation for war, after FCM left the UIS and made aggressive moves towards UIS member states. In mid-September, four Trinova vessels consisting of two Cascade-class and two Iroquois-class were constructed in the LvD Galaxies, and alongside an Aethi Imperium Sorek-Thalian-class Frigate, destroyed several Darkside-aligned claim stations until the Trinova vessel TTS Sri-Lanka collided with a star due to bad jump coordinates. Additionally, the [[TTS Ozark|TTS Ozark]] smashed criminal elements of the hostile Novminer faction and earned some additional 'kill stripe' decorations to the side of its hull. Also in September, two Trinova vessels including the [[TTS Rhineland|TTS Rhineland]] participated in another peacekeeping operation against Novminer, this time led by Trident forces. Rhineland sustained minor damage during this engagement. In October, November and December, Trinova forces partnered with MercDragon forces in the LvD Galaxies on many operations designed to smash Darkside vessels and stations. 2318 In early 2318, Trinova forces returned to the FRU Cluster in response to successful Trident Foundries operations there. They quickly constructed a series of Hidatsa-class vessels, which were used to devastating effect on the 7th January against several hostile factions, in particular InfernalDeathSquad. Along with this, they launched several attacks on known enemies throughout the cluster; resulting in heavy enemy casualties with no allied losses to speak of. Numerous factions' non-homebase stations were captured and their storages drained for resources, totaling well over 1.5 million volume and almost 900k mass worth of shipping destroyed or stolen. Continuing earlier operations, Trinova deployed multiple McKinley class battlecruisers (500k mass) to FRU and LvD. The new ships were used to great effect, destroying over six million mass worth of ships in combat over the next few weeks. ~WIP~ Trinova Technologies operators successfully capture a Vaygr Empire homebase and two Despoilers on Systemhack, totaling just under 2M mass worth of ships, and a few hundred thousand storage units. After the release of controversial new hardware by Schemadyne, the Trinovan Leadership abandoned their projects in the outlands and moved elsewhere.Category:Factions